


A bullet for her Majesty

by Rosine



Series: Short missing scenes [1]
Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short missing scene from PD2</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bullet for her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just some silliness that jumped out of the fridge while I was fixing supper. By the way, please don’t judge me on this OS; I totally know that Clarisse is OOC, but once the bunny hit my head I juts couldn’t resist… it's unbeta'd by the way.

Hiding Lily in the cupboard had been a success. Now, while the Princess and her friend were catching up, the Queen decided that a stroll in the garden would be a good idea before going back to her office. As she turned around a bush she saw her head of Security hiding on a bench. She gently sat next to him.

“I see that you successfully evaded Lionel?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, and I’m hiding from him right now,’ he answered in hushed voice.

The queen chuckled.

“I am sure he is not that bad…”

“May I ask why he wanted an audience with you?”

“Oh, He merely assured me that he was ready to take a bullet intended for me.”

“He’s quite a show off.”

“He is. And I would rather have the bullet hitting you instead.”

Joseph’s eyes went wide.

“Me, Your majesty?”

“Yes, because I could get to spend my time at your bedside and no one could tell anything about it."


End file.
